Might
Might Feats of Might *''Hard Body'' - Reduces incoming non-magical damage by an amount equal to 2 plus your strength modifier. *''Intimidating Countance'' - When the barbarian first engages an enemy, they must make a Will save or else suffer a -2 penalty on hit rolls on their next turn. *''Conditioned Reflexes'' - The barbarian gets a +2 bonus to all reflex save rolls. *''Roar of Battle'' - For each turn that the barbarian is active in combat, they gain a +1 bonus to all damage rolls, up to a total amount equal to 1 plus your level. *''I Like These Odds'' - The barbarian gains an additional 2 damage to your attacks for each enemy within 5 feet. *''Head in the Game'' - The barbarian gets an initiative bonus equal to half of their intelligence modifier. *''Pumped ''- The barbarians minimum adrenaline level never goes below your strength modifier. *''Juggernaught'' - As long as the barbarians current HP is over 80% of thier total HP pool, they only take half damage from incoming non-magical attacks. This effect is lost once their HP goes below 80% of it's total. *''Aggressive Blows'' - Each time the barbarian succeeds in making an attack upon an enemy, they are knocked back 5 feet from the force of the blow. *''Battle Fueled'' - Each turn that barbarian is in combat they gain 2 adrenaline instead of 1. *''Riposte'' - A critical hit upon an enemy target also disarms them, preventing them from making any combat actions on their next turn. *''Expertise'' - Each time the barbarian makes a successful attack against an enemy, their next attack against that target gets a +2 bonus to hit roll. *''Relentless'' - When attacking an enemy with less HP than the barbarian, they deal an additional 1d4 plus your strength modifier in damage. Power Strikes *''Foe Hammer ''- A forceful weapon strike that staggers the enemy, dealing weapon damage and reducing the targets damage by half for 1 turn. Costs 1 adrenaline. *''Fist of the Red ''- The barbarian attacks with an equipped weapon, then follows up with a strong punch to the face dealing an additional 1d4 damage. Costs 1 adrenaline. *''Gotta Bash 'Em All! ''- The barbarian deals a quick strike to all enemies within 5 feet, dealing half weapon damage to all of them. Costs 2 adrenaline. *''Outburst ''- The barbarian has a moment of terrifying anger, causing their next attack to deal 2 times weapon damage. Costs 3 adrenaline. *''The Last Goddamn Straw ''- Immediately after taking damage, the barbarian can slam their attacker with all their strength, dealing physical damage equal to their strength score. Counts as a defensive action. Costs 4 adrenaline. *''FORE! ''- The barbarian hits an enemy so hard they get knocked clear off their feet and sent flying. Knocks a targeted small or medium target 20 feet, dealing weapon damage to them. Costs 3 adrenaline. *''Give it a Whirl'' - The barbarian spins in place with their weapon extended, dealing 1.5 times weapon damage to all enemies that come within 5 feet. This ability can be continued non-stop for multiple turns. Costs 3 adrenaline per turn. *''With All My Might! ''- The barbarian rushes a target within 15 feet, hitting them with everything they've got. The target takes physical damage equal to 3% of their maximum HP for each foot the barbarian traveled. Costs 8 adrenaline. *''Giant Ass Swing ''- The barbarian swings their weapon with such mighty force that it slams any enemy in it's path right out of the way. Effects an arc in front of the barbarian dealing damage to any enemies in front or to the sides of the barbarian up to 10 feet away, dealing weapon damage and knocking them over. Effected targets lose their next turn. Costs 6 adrenaline. *''Deck ya in the Schnoz ''- The barbarian punches an enemy in the face hard enough to black out their vision for a moment. Hits a single target within 10 feet and deals physical damage equal to the barbarians strength score. The effected target is blinded for 1 turn. Costs 6 adrenaline.